My perfect life
by Jinx-inside
Summary: Kidding my life is screwed. Bella pregnant story all human AU/AH discontiued personal reasons
1. Prolugue: Not enough?

**First I don't know or understand American high school. Senior year is the last high school year right? Oh and I think you are not aloud to go in a club till 21 but in Germany you can with 16**

* * *

Wasn't it enough that my mother didn't love me enough to keep me with her but was sending me to my father chief of the small rainy town Forks, Washington?

No, doesn't seem so.

Wasn't it enough that my boyfriend Felix broke up with me two weeks before I had to leave?

Nope.

Wasn't it enough that I lost nearly all my friends when he broke up?

Nu-uh, not at all.

Wasn't it enough that at my last night in Phoenix I got drunk and slept(I mean had sex) with a gorgeous god-like boy whose name I didn't know and who I'll probably never see again?

No but we are getting near.

Was it enough that a month later I was in my bathroom (in said rainy town) with a positive pregnancy-test (by the way I was only 17 nearly 18 it was august my birthday is in september) and the feeling that my Dad would kill me if he found out?

Yes it was. (At least I hoped so)

* * *

In a way I was wrong.

So first things first (named first day at forks high a week after the bathroom thing) I had half an hour left till I had to go to school, time to call Demetri my best friend, okay the only one who was left after Felix broke up but still my best friend since we were like 5.

"Yeah?"

"Hey Demetri, it's me Bella what are you doing?"

"Not much, getting ready for school. You?"

"Same."

"Did you tell Charlie yet?",

Okay, so I told him that I was pregnant, what do you think, after all my best (and only) friend.

"No didn't find the right moment. But I'll tell him soon, I swear. What is Felix doing?"

"He and Jane are together now, okay more like fucking all the time."

So there we have the reason why Felix broke up...

I didn't want sex with him (He wanted)...

Part of why I didn' want sex was because I was a virgin until I met awesome god-like stranger-boy. Goodbye virginity.

It was worth it (the losing my virginity), totally, except for the little problem I had now, being pregnant in your senior year isn't easy.

"Look Bella I have to go, I'll call you tonight okay?"

"Yeah sure bye"

"Bye"

I looked at the watch. Ten minutes left.

I grabbed my old copy of Pride and Prejudice and started reading.

Ten minutes later I got in the old Truck Charlie my Dad had brought me.

It was my first car the only bad thing was that it was really loud.

* * *

At first I went to the secretary to get my schedule.

"Here my dear, you have to let this paper get singed by all your teachers" she said as she handed me the paper.

"Thanks Mrs. Cope."

And I was out.

* * *

On my way to building 4 I crashed into a girl. She looked familiar. And suddenly I had this flashback

_I was in my favorite club (It's called At) in Phoenix and there he was... the beautifulest boy I've ever seen. _

_He had bronze colored Hair and amazing green eyes. _

_He was talking to a short girl with black hair, she looked like a pixie. _

_On the girls side was a handsome blond guy not bad but nothing against my stranger._

Oh god this girl knew him and she was going to my school. Shit.

Typically my luck. But surly he wasn't going to this school, maybe the didn't know each other or something.

She shot me a look with her blue eyes.

Like she recognized me but that couldn't be. Could it?

"Sorry." I mumbled and started to walk into the building.

"Hey, wait a minute. I'm Alice Cullen. Who are you. Are you the new Girl everybody is talking about? Do you want to sit with me and my friends at lunch?"

I was shocked, she wanted me to sit with her?

"I'm Isabella Swan, but I prefer to be called Bella. Yes I'm the new Girl. And I want to sit with you at lunch but I have to go now or I'll be late for my English class." I said getting red.

"Okay, later."

* * *

When I got into the cafeteria Alice ran to me and embraced me.

"Come on we get something to eat for you and you'll meet my friends." After I got my food she dragged me to her table.

"That's my boyfriend Jasper Hale and his twin sister Rosalie Hale." She said and pointed to the blond guy I saw in the disco and to a also blond girl they both had blue eyes. The girl was beyond words too beautiful to describe.

"And that's Emmett McCarty Roses boyfriend." Now she pointed to a really big guy with dark curly hair and ice blue eyes.

"So you are chief Swans daughter?" I nodded blushing. He noticed.

"Do you blush often?" I nodded again. He smiled cruelly.

"I have the perfect name for you... The blusher." And then he started to laugh really hard. I chuckled and the others laughed along with Emmett.

"You've done better Emmett, really. So Bella, normally my brother sits with us, too, but he has some work to do right now."

I froze (I hoped they didn't notice) I had been so happy that stranger-boy wasn't with her and know she had a brother I hadn't met yet (or had met and had sex with).

"You know we are twins but look nothing alike." Very relaxing (Stranger-boy looked nothing like her).

With that she dropped the topic and we talked about other things.

* * *

After lunch I walked into my biology class I handed my teacher Mr. Banner my Paper.

"Could you sign that please? My name is Isabella Swan."

"Ah Miss Swan" he signed the paper and gave it back to me "you can sit with Mister Cullen over there."

I turned and my heart stopped beating, there he was my bronze haired god like stranger with whose child I was pregnant and I had to sit next to him all year. I walked over to the table and put my things down.

He looked up and I stared into perfect his green eyes.

"Hey aren't you the girl from Phoenix? What are you doing here?" I blushed and passed out.

* * *

When I awoke I was in a room I assumed was the room were the nurse was and stranger boy was right beside me.

"Could it be that you're pregnant?" I stared at him in shock and passed out again.

* * *

**So prologue **

**okay it's a typical Bella pregnant story but I love them If there's a grammar mistake or an other mistake please tell me because I'm German reviews in German or English please.**

P.S Today is my brothers 19 birthday 2 years ago he lost part of his middelfinger and at this time I'm always thinking about it but writing keeps me occupied.

Oh yeah I listened to Stiff dylans ultraviolett while I wrote it.


	2. Chapter 1: Suprise

**Hey Thank you for the reviews didn't think I'd get any.**

**yeah I forgot in the last chapter disclaimer: nothing is mine **

**Oh vote on my page for the baby name okay?**

* * *

**EPOV**

I knew that I was dreaming, first because I was nearly 100 sure that I was really in my parents house in forks but what I saw in my dream was the club in Phoenix I think it's called At.

I went there over a month ago, because Alice, my sister, thought that I could use a vacation and dragged me and her boyfriend Jasper to Phoenix. Second because I saw _her_ again. The girl of my dreams. (I mean it) It was like a deja vú. I was back at the club (It was exactly like the night when I had met her) and talked to Alice and Jasper. Then suddenly there she was, the beautifulest Girl I've ever seen. Brown hair and eyes and she was slowly walking towards me (she looked a little drunk, too) and my heart rate sped up.

Suddenly I was back in my bed a look at my watch told me that it was 3 AM on my fist day of my senior year in Forks High school. I could not stop thinking about the girl. I was half in love with her. And I was sure that I would never see her again.

**APOV**

I woke up at 3 AM I could hear Edward moving in the next room. I bet he had a dream about this girl again. Since we got back from Phoenix he woke up often in the middle of the night. I knew that he had slept with her, (I wasn't stupid) she was somehow special for him. Like he couldn't stop thinking about her.

I tried successfully to go back to sleep. I had a feeling that this day would be one with a big surprise.

* * *

I slowly walked to my first class, sadly I was the only one of my friends in this class. On the way I hit someone. I looked up. No way it was Edwards-girl. She looked at me a little shocked,said "sorry" and started to walk away but I stopped her.

"Hey, wait a minute. I'm Alice Cullen. Who are you. Are you the new Girl everybody is talking about? Do you want to sit with me and my friends at lunch?" She looked shocked. Okay maybe I was a bit hyper but no one has ever been shocked by that

"I'm Isabella Swan, but I prefer to be called Bella. Yes I'm the new Girl. And I want to sit with you at lunch but I have to go now or I'll be late for my English class." She said blushing.

"Okay, later." I said and walked to my class.

* * *

When she got into the cafeteria I ran to her and hugged her.

"Come on we get something to eat for you and you'll meet my friends." I said to her and after she got some food I dragged her to my table.

"That's my boyfriend Jasper Hale and his twin sister Rosalie Hale." I said and pointed to Jasper and Rosalie I think she recognized Jasper.

"And that's Emmett McCarty Roses boyfriend." Now I pointed to Emmett.

"So you are chief Swans daughter?" He asked and Bella nodded blushing. Emmett noticed.

"Do you blush often?" She nodded again. He smiled cruelly.

"I have the perfect name for you... The blusher." And then he started to laugh really hard. That w3as just so typical Emmett. Bella chuckled and I, Jasper and Rosalie laughed along with Emmett.

"You've done better Emmett, really. So Bella, normally my brother sits with us, too, but he has some work to do right now." I noticed that she froze. So she seemed to remember that I was with Edward in Phoenix.

"You know we are twins but look nothing alike." I said and with that I dropped the topic and we talked about other things.

**EPOV**

After lunch break I walked into my biology class and sat down at my desk. "Could you sign that please? My name is Isabella Swan." I heard a familiar female voice from the teacher desk. "Ah Miss Swan" Mr. Banner said. "you can sit with Mister Cullen over there." I didn't look up till she put her things down. I had heard about the new girl, Isabella Swan, chief Swans daughter. I looked up and stared into perfect brown eyes.

"Hey aren't you the girl from Phoenix? What are you doing here?" I asked, she got red and passed out. I caught her before she could hit the floor.

"Mr. Banner Miss Swan passed out."

"Oh could you bring her to the Nurse Mr Cullen?" I picked Isabella up and carried her to the Nurse.

"She passed out." I stated. "Oh maybe she didn't eat enough or something, lay her down." I laid her down and sat beside her. The Nurse got out to grab something to drink for Isabella.

After a little while she stirred and I asked. "Could it be that you're pregnant?" She stared at me in shocked and passed out again. Oh god I meant it as a Joke. Could it be that she was pregnant. Shit I didn't think that we had used a condom.

* * *

After what seemed like hours (Probably only minuets) she woke up again.

"Are you pregnant?" I asked staring into her deep brown eyes.

"I think so... I took a test and he was positive but I didn't go to the doctor yet." She said getting red again.

"If you are really pregnant is it mine?" I wanted it to be mine okay it was hard to be parent in high school but I couldn't bear the thought that she could have slept with someone else. "Yes, naturally!" I thought so because I knew that she was a virgin till we had sex.

"Okay my Father is a doctor I'll talk to him and he will make an appointment with the Gynecologist if thats okay with you. You could come over after school and we could talk about it."

"O...okay" She said. "Ehm do you have a mobile phone I have to call my dad end tell him that I won't go home after school." "Sure." I said and gave it to her. "Hello here is Isabella Swan can I speak to chief Swan?" She asked and then waited.

"Hello Ch...Dad ... Yeah I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to the Cullens after school is that okay?... I don't know... Okay, do that .. bye ... I love you, too." She handed me my phone back and said. "By the way I'm Isabella Swan but please call me Bella."

"I'm Edward Cullen."

**Thats it hope you like it took me only 4 hour to write it (Okay I watched some DVD while I wrote so technically it took me only 2 hours) from 8 PM to12.05 AM. Review in English or German please. **


	3. Chapter 2: Talking

**Diclamer: ****Not mine All S Meyers.**

**Vote poll on my profile. Please review.**

**BPOV**

When I woke up again I stared into his green eyes

"Are you pregnant?" He asked .

"I think so... I took a test and he was positive but I didn't go to the doctor yet." I said blushing again.

"If you are really pregnant is it mine?" How could he ask such a question? I understood why he asked, I mean he was a one nightstand after all.

"Yes, naturally!"

"Okay my Father is a doctor I'll talk to him and he will make an appointment with the Gynecologist if thats okay with you. You could come over after school and we could talk about it." He explained.

"O...okay" I said and asked unsure. "Ehm do you have a mobile phone I have to call my dad end tell him that I won't go home after school."

"Sure." He said and gave it to me. I dialed the number of the Forks police department one of the deputys answered the phone.

"Hello here is Isabella Swan can I speak to chief Swan?" I asked and then waited.

"Sure thing."

"Hey Bells, what do you want?" My father asked.

"Hello Ch...Dad ... Yeah I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to the Cullens after school is that okay?"

"Sure when will you be home?" "I don't know" "Okay I'll oder some pizza should I oder one for you, too?"

"Okay, do that"

"Later Bella"

"bye"

"I love you"

"I love you, too."

I handed Edward his phone back and said. "By the way I'm Isabella Swan but please call me Bella."

"I'm Edward Cullen." And then it hit me how surreal could a situation be? I sat there with the father of my unborn child and told him my name for the first time. The bell rang and I said.

"Oh shit I have to go to PE."

"Sure meet me at the parking lot after school."

"Okay." I said getting up and walking out of the door heading to the gym.

After my horrible PE lesson (I was and always will be bad at all kinds of sports) I walked to the parking lot.

Edward leaned against a silver Volvo. "Hey, I will follow you with my car if thats okay?"

"Sure I have to take my sister Alice an our friend Emmett with me anyway. You'll probably meet them and some of my other friends later they always go to my house after school." I chuckled a little he sounded annoyed from the fact that they always went to his house.

"That's no problem I met Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett earlier and ate with them."

"Oh okay." I saw Alice and Emmett nearing the Volvo and walked to my truck.

**EPOV**

I went to the parking lot after my last lesson and waited for Bella. I leaned against my car as she came into sight.

"Hey, I will follow you with my car if thats okay?" She said.

"Sure I have to take my sister Alice an our friend Emmett with me anyway. You'll probably meet them and some of my other friends later they always go to my house after school." I explained sightly annoyed from the fact that they were always at my house.

"That's no problem I met Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett earlier and ate with them." I was a little surprised by that, but it was just so Alice to do something like that. "Oh okay." I said and saw Alice and Emmett come into view. Bella saw them, too, because she turned and walked to an really old looking truck.

I got into my car and waited for Alice and Emmett to get in. I looked to where Bellas truck was standing while I waited.

Finally the two got in and I started to drive home, now and then looking in the rear-view-mirror if Bella was still behind me. Her truck sounded like it would die down at the moment. I had to ask her when her birthday is, I didn't think she could drive with such a car for long, especially not when she's pregnant. I wanted to give her a new and save car for her birthday. Maybe a Mercedes S600 Guard, it's supposed to be a really save car. I had enough money, my parents weren't exactly poor and I had inherited quite a bit from a distant relative.

"So Edward, could it be that a girl from Phoenix is following us in a red truck?"

"Yeah she is, Alice. Bella is coming over so that we can talk. We means Bella and me." The rest of the drive was silent. I drove my car into the garage and walked out of it to get Bella and to bring her into the house.

"You ready?" I asked. "Is it okay if we go to my room and talk before we go to my dad and talk?" She seemed relived and mumbled a "Yes" I took her hand and went into the house. My room was on the second floor I was really happy that I had cleaned it the day before. I told Bella that she could sit on my couch and I took the chair from my desk and sat down across from Bella.

"Bella I think it's time to talk."

**BPOV**

"Bella I think it's time to talk." Yeah that was what I feared. To have to talk to him about my, **our **situation.

"If you are pregnant what do you want to do?" That was an easy question, I was sure that I wanted to have the child.

"I want to have it but I don't know if II want to keep it or give it up for adoption." He looked relived by that.

"I'm happy you think so, I'll do everything I can to help you, money isn't an issue either." I was not surprised by that Edward was to nice to do something else and that they had money was clear from the moment I saw the house.

"Okay, thank you I will defiantly need your help." "Okay now lets go talk to my Dad." He grabbed my hand and pulled me to a closed door.

He knocked. "Dad can I come in I have to discuss something with you."


	4. Chapter 3: Even more talking

**Heyy sorry it took me so long to post this it was finished weeks ago but I couldn't get myself to print it and give it to my Beta. I had to much to do with me in my last school year at the school many exams and all that. Oh hey you can congratulate me I got an A in my verbal English exam.**

**Disclaimer: nothings mine.**

**---  
**

**CPOV:**

I was sitting in my office and reading a book when I heard a knock. "Dad can I come in I have to discuss something with you."

"Come in Edward." I raised an eyebrow when I saw that my son wasn't alone but with a girl.

"Dad, I'd like you to meet Isabella Swan, a friend of mine and Chief Swans daughter."

"Hello Dr. Cullen"

"Please call me Carlisle."

"Okay, but can you call me Bella." She seemed like a nice girl and I asked myself what my son had to discuss with me in her presence.

"Okay, please have a seat and then you can tell me what you want to discuss, Edward." I said pointing at the two chairs in front of my desk.

"Yeah, Dad, You remember when I was in Phoenix with Alice and Jasper?" I nodded.

"So, one night we went to a club and... I got a little drunk, I met Bella and we had sex. After that I didn't see Bella again until today in biology. And we think it might be possible that Bella is pregnant." I listened to my son, trying to stay calm.

"So you are basically telling me that you had sex without protection and that I'm going to be a grandfather in a few months?"

"Yes."

"I'm not angry, Edward, but I'm disappointed. You should have known to use protection or shouldn't have gotten drunk in the first place. You know that you have to bear the consequences."

"Thank you, dad, I know that I have to take the blame. Ähm, could you do me a favor and make an appointment with Dr. Webber tomorrow after school?"

"Certainly, I'll call her later."

"Ah.. Dr. Cullen, is it possible not to make this the topic of the gossip? Because I haven´t told my Dad yet." I took a closer look at the chiefs daughter. Her eyes were locked to the ground and she was blushing.

"I'll do my best Bella. And I thought I asked you to call me Carlisle."

"Thank you, Carlisle." "Is it okay dad if we go to my room an get to know each other better?"

"No, Edward, go ahead." I said and the two left the room leaving me alone with my thoughts.

---

**EPOV:**

I led Bella back to my room and we sat down on the couch. I didn't have a clue what I should ask her and decided to ask her the first question I could think about.

"How does it come that you live with your father now?" Bella looked up surprised.

"It's because of my Mom."

"So, did you have a fight?"

"No, my Mom was always like my best friend and we did never fight. But she remarried last year."

"You don't like him?"

"No, that's not it, Phil is really nice. But he travels a lot, he's a baseball player, and my Mom used to stay at home with me. But she wasn't happy, only when Phil was home, she loves him more than me. She didn't want to hurt my feelings by sending me to Charlie so I told her that I wanted to move in with him."

" Was that before or after we met?" I asked her.

"Before, the day we met was my last day in Phoenix."

"Does that mean you have been in Forks for more than a month?"

"Not exactly I was in Seattle with my best friend and his parents for two weeks." She stared into my eyes and said.

" But now it's me asking the questions. So, why were you in Seattle?" "Alice apparently thought that I could use a vacation, quote ´to relax a bit´"

I flashed my crocked grin. "You don't know Alice that well, but she is like a tornado, she pulls everything with her."

"Yeah, I've only known her for one day and she already has me under her spell," She smiled at me and her eyes began to sparkle.

"That's Alice. Can I ask you another question, the last one for today, I promise." She nodded.

"You said you stayed with a friend in Seattle...."

Her smile grew even wider. "Demetri, he's been my best friend since we were five years old, also the only friend I had left after my boyfriend broke up with me... After I decided to leave Phoenix a month before school started he asked his parents if we could go somewhere together, as some kind of goodbye. They said yes. So we decided to go to Seattle for two weeks so I could get to know the area a little bit. We did a lot of sightseeing, it was really funny. He comes down here for the Christmas holidays."

"Really? I would like to meet him when he comes."

"Sure that could be arranged. Hey, you know what I just thought, I know nothing about you, maybe we should change that." She smiled again.

"Sure, I was born on June 20th 1987, you already met my father Carlisle and my mothers name is Esme. I've lived in Forks since I came out of the hospital." Now she began to talk.

"Okay, I was born on September 13th 1987, you probably know my father Charlie and I already told you about Renée. I lived in Forks for a few months but after my parents got devoiced I moved to Phoenix with my Mom." We talked about our time in kindergarten **(AN: I think kindergarten is a really funny name in German it means children (Kinder) garden (****Garten****))** and School.

"In the middle of my junior year at high school my mom married Phil." There was a knock.

"Yes?" My fathers head poked in." I just wanted to tell you that you have an appointment tomorrow at 4 P.M. And your mother wants to know if Bella wants to eat with us." I looked at her and she nodded. "Sure." I said.

"And Edward? I think it's better when you tell your mom after you're really sure." My dad said an left the room.

---

**BPOV:**

After Carlisle left I asked Edward questions about his parents, like what did they do for a living or what he liked or disliked about them. After awhile Alice stormed in the room and told us that dinner was ready so we went downstairs.

"Bella? I'd like you to meet my mother Esme." Edward said and pointed to a beautiful woman with caramel colored hair.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen, my name is Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella." She smiled at me and said, "Hello Bella, call me Esme, Mrs. Cullen makes me feel so old."

So we ate dinner together, I was surprised that the Cullens were so nice.

When I got back home after dinner I just wanted to sleep so I told Charlie that I'd go to bed.

---

**Review please.**


End file.
